reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:9th Infantry Division
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse The 9th Infantry Division, is at war with Mexico. We have taken a base of operations in Armadillo, or MacFarlane's Ranch. We mostly do gang hideouts, but we also take on public enemies, and player hunting every once and a while. We are a PSN Posse. We support the Rebeldes, so we don't do the Nosalida gang hideout. If we feel like it (Vote) we might do the Outlaws to the End missions. So far, the leader only has the Gang Lieutenant title, so don't use it. Once the leader gets Boss, or Leader title, promotions will be available. When we reach 8 active members, we will create a Freewebs site in order to keep track of things. Remember, join the Old Reliables! Also, a glitch type thing has been happening to a lot of players. If the game freezes at around 3/4 bullets in the loading screen, go into your save files and delete the game options. The game should work fine. If it doesn't, I'm sorry. Qualifications/Rules: 1) Please have a mic, although it is not required, it is highly recommended. 2) You must be able to listen to your superiors. If you don't, you're going to get booted from the posse. Fast. 3) Don't make fun of anyone, unless they deserve it, like they do something really stupid, or they make fun of someone else. There's no need to fight inside the posse, or we'll split apart. 4) Please be good at stealth! Tips: If we're playing a gang match, if you sprint, you'll give away your position. You give away your position, and you're near your teammates, you're going to give us away. 5) Don't be a stubborn little jackass. 6) You have to be over level 3. We are don't want people just starting mulitplayer to join us. You need a little experience on your own. 7) If you have a mic, don't rage. It's annoying, and sometimes distracting, messing up your teammates. (Side note, if you don't like us, mute us. Don't yell at us for what we do. If we're player killing, join a frendly game mode. If you freak out at us, we'll put you on a Don't talk to list, or Probation list. If you ever decide to join us, we'll look on the Probation list. If you're on it, you're definately not getting in. Ranks CO's:Commander, General, Colonel, Captain. NCO's:MSGT, SSGT, 1st SGT, SGT, CPL. Enlisted: LCPL, PVT, RCT. SSGT's and up can premote. Only premote people if they have been working hard. The leader will keep track of your ranks, so don't think about lying. Post your new rank, and who premoted on the forums when we get them up. Joining the posse Add ubergamer70 on Playstation Network. You must be using an American Army character. Members Leaders * ubergamer70 * TheWorldIsMarc Other members * Rouge451 * Member 2 * Member 3 etc. External links Category:Posses }}